The Master Vampire
Gaius Julius Caesar Germanicus, also known as Caligula and later the Master Vampire, is a character in "Dracula Untold" and a somewhat antagonist. He is the one who gave Vlad III Tepes his own blood to drink in order to save his family. He was once the Roman Emperor who is bound to the darkness of the Broken Tooth Mountain until Vlad set him free. He is also the first vampire to be recorded in history. In the film, he was portrayed by Charles Dance. ￼ '''Biography: '''Gaius Julius Caesar Germanicus was the Emperor of Rome between 37 AD and 41 AD. He was known for many things including his cruelty, sadism, extravagance and sexual perversity. In 41 AD, he was killed by the Roman senate. However, he summoned a demon from Hell and offered a trade for his dark power. The demon gave Gaius some of his blood to ingest. However, the demon tricked him, and Gaius became a creature with shining red eyes, pale skin and sharp fangs. He took the alias "The Master Vampire", and was condemned to the darkness of the Broken Tooth Mountain forever, until another came and set him free. '''In "Dracula Untold": '''The Master Vampire is first seen when Vlad and his soldiers are looking for a battalion of Turkish scouts. The Turks entered Broken Tooth, and The Master Vampire killed all of them so he could feed. He then attacked Vlad and his slodiers, killing some of them. However, Vlad kept him back with his silver sword and The Master Vampire left him alone. The Master Vampire is best seen when Vlad comes back to the Broken Tooth Mountain. The Master Vampire explains that no one has ever returned, and creeps up on Vlad, making him jump. The Master Vampire pushes the sword away, sniffing Vlad, saying that he smells of hope. He asks why Vlad crawled into his own grave. Vlad says that the Turks threaten to destroy his kingdom and he needs the power of a vampire. The Master Vampire then strangles Vlad for lying to him, and he asks if he knows what it is to be a monster. The Master Vampire then gives Vlad some of his blood, telling him that when he drinks, he will have a taste of his power. The strength of 100 men, the speed of a falling star, dominion over the night and all its creatures, to see and hear through senses and heal grievous wounds. He also explains that Vlad will have an insatiable thirst for human blood, and that if he resists for 3 days, he will return to human form. But if he feeds, then he will become a vampire for eternity. And The Master Vampire will be set free. He then tells Vlad that this is the ultimate game, and Vlad drinks, becoming a vampire. The Master Vampire is next seen ￼when Vlad tried to save Mirena, and she begs him to drink her blood. The Master Vampire can sense what's happening, hoping that Vlad gives in. He does, and The Master Vampire is finally freed, and ready to unleash his wrath on the demon who betrayed him. At the end of the film, it fast forwards to modern times and The Master Vampire is watching Vlad and Mina. He follows them, insinuating what he has planned for Vlad in the future, stating "let the games begin". '''Personality: '''The Master Vampire is manipulative, malicious and cunning. Even if he is a monstrous, blood feeding vampire, he still powerful and manipulative. He managed to convince Vlad to drink his blood, all so that he could be free and unleash his wrath against the one who betrayed him. He is also quite malicious, killing hundreds of thousands of Turkish knights so he could feed. '''Physical Appearance: '''Beacuse of the lack of victims to feed on, The Master Vampire became less human in appearance. He had wrinkly pale skin and all his teeth were fangs. His nails were sharp like claws, and he had a blue tounge. '''Powers: '''The Master Vampire had the typical abilities of a vampire. '''Immortality: '''The Master Vampire is over 2000 years old. '''Superhuman Strength: '''The Master Vampire describes his strength and a vampire's strength as that of 100 men. '''Superhuman Speed: '''The Master Vampire describes his speed and a vampire's speed as that of a falling star. '''Metamorphosis: '''The Master Vampire had the ability to alter his appearance. This was shown when he made his mouth elastic, and stretched it down and extended his tounge. '''Animal Manipulation: '''The Master Vampire could presumably manipulate animals of the night. '''Weather Manipulation: '''The Master Vampire could presumably manipulate the weather. '''Superhuman Senses: '''The Master Vampire could see through the skin of humans and animals, being able to see the skeletons and organs moving. The Master Vampire could hear better than average humans. He could hear ants crawling and spiders making webs. He could also smell, touch and taste better than humans. '''Healing: '''The Master Vampire could heal wounds that for humans would take ages to heal. It is presumed that he can't regenerate torn limbs or hair. '''Weaknesses: '''The Master Vampire had the typical weaknesses of a vampire. '''Silver: '''The sliver blinds him from his sight and burns him when he touches it. '''Sunlight: '''The Master Vampire is vulnerable to sunlight. It burns him to peaces. '''Crucifixes: '''The Master Vampire is vulnerable to crucifixes. They keep him away from whoever is holding it. '''Stakes: '''As with all vampires, The Master Vampire could be killed with a wooden stake through the heart.